


"Rough night?"

by ValkyrieIsabella



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: But this is so open that it doesn't specify what race the Inquisitor is..., F/M, Gen, I had to put Lavellan in the relationship because I'm biased and that's what my girl is, I'M DONE WITH TAGS NOW., Lord., SHE'S A GIRL THOUGH I CAN TELL YOU THAT, There are so many tags for the Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke wakes up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Rough night?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lord did I fall in love with Garrett Hawke in Inquisition. Pretty mage boys will end me.
> 
> He may or may not be the reason I bought Dragon Age II...

It’s early.

So early that Hawke can see the sun breaking through the mountain tops.

Just a day ago, the man was in the Fade, accompanied by two wardens, a sarcastic elf, a Qunari (who was terrified), and the Inquisitor.

His inquisitor. Hawke smiles a sleepy, groggy smile that immediately turns into a scowl, remembering the maker-damned spiders he had to face, then the sacrifice Stroud had made so he and the rest of the Inquisitor’s party could escape with their lives.   
The man sighed, then noticed that he was alone, one eyebrow quirking up in a slight confusion until he noticed the door to the balcony was open, barely making out the blonde hair that looked tinted a light pink color in the early morning light. He smiled at the girl, sitting up on his elbows, his head tilting to the side.

“Inquisitor?” Hawke asked before he stood up, adjusting his pants before walking to the balcony, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She jumped at the action before leaning back against him, sighing.

“Rough night?” Hawke asked, moving his head to look at her, the girl nodding in response. “Those terrors and that… That demon’s voice haunted me. I couldn’t sleep… And tossing and turning was going to keep you awake, so I’ve been here most of the night.”

Upon hearing her confession, one of Hawke’s eyebrows quirking up. “All night… You’ve been out here all night… Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were snoring. Hawke, you only snore when you’re actually sleeping soundly.” Inquisitor said, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Excuse me, miss, I do not snore!” Hawke said with his own smile, pressing his face against the Inquisitor’s neck, the girl giggling in response as his facial hair grazed across her skin.

“I’m asking Varric as soon as Skyhold wakes up, my love.” Inquisitor says, turning to face Hawke, her smile widening. “Don’t bring Chesthair into this… He’s a dwarf. He lies.”

“Shut up, Garrett.” Inquisitor said, pressing her lips against his.


End file.
